The use of cable tie hand tools for applying cable ties to bundles of wires or cables is common. The tension setting of the cable tie hand tool is an important aspect of this process, as it typically determines the tightness with which a cable tie is applied. If the setting is too high, the cable tie may cut into the cable bundle or break. If the setting is too low, the cable tie may not adequately hold the cables and shift over time.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a testing device having the ability to ascertain whether cable tie hand tools are being operated at a range of proper tension settings in the field.